inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Arya
|Died |Species=Elf |Gender=Female |Height |Hair=Black (blonde in film) |Eyes=Green (blue in film) |Description |Dragon = Fírnen |Affiliation=Elves, Varden, Dragon Riders |Family=Evandar (father), Islanzadí (mother) |Teachers |Film portrayer=Sienna Guillory }} Arya was an elf whom succeeded her late mother, Queen Islanzadí, as the queen of the elves as well as the bonded Dragon Rider of the green dragon Fírnen. Her father was the late King Evandar. Arya was stunningly beautiful, with long raven-black hair and slanted green eyes. She was also a master swordswoman and magic user. Eragon expressed his deep feelings for her on many occasions, but because of the broad age gap between them, her fear of Eragon distracting himself from more pressing matters, and the fact that Eragon hadn't spent more than a few months with her, she chose to reject his advances. However, in Brisingr, there were some signs that she had began to develop feelings for him. At the end of Inheritance she and Eragon exchange their true names. Just before Fírnen scooped her off the deck of the ship transporting Eragon and his convoy east she briefly let go of her restraint and shows in full her feeling for Eragon. Early years Arya was born a year before the fall of the Riders, placing her age near 100 years. Arya removed herself from the elves presence because she chose to become an ambassador of the Varden, in an effort to hatch Saphira, she spirited it between the elven cities hidden deep within the vast forest Du Weldenvarden. in an effort to resurrect the Dragon Riders of old, and reunite the races, to take fight of the evil king Galbatorix. Arya, was named a friend of the elves.(symbolized by her acceptance of the Yawë), and to the cause of the Varden. She has been the elven ambassador to the Varden for seven decades. She was appointed the courier of the dragon egg Brom and Jeod had managed to recover from Galbatorix's clutches. She spent 20 years conveying the precious egg back and forth from Farthen Dûr to Ellesméra, in the hopes that eventually a new Dragon Rider would be found. Capture and torture With the knowledge that the traitorous Twins had conveyed to him, Galbatorix sent the shade Durza to ambush Arya and recapture the egg. The Shade managed to accomplish the former (while killing two other elves, Glenwing and Fäolin), but as he was closing in on her, Arya teleported the egg into the wilds of the Spine, intending that Brom, in Carvahall, would find it. Instead, the egg came to Eragon, and Arya was imprisoned in Gil'ead. There, she suffered horrendous treatment at Durza's hands, being tortured to the edge of insanity and death several times, but she refused to reveal any information about the Varden, the Elves, the Ancient Language, or the egg's location. Each day, she was given a dose of a deadly poison, called Skilna Bragh, then given the antidote, Tunivor's Nectar (devised by the Elven inventor), to ensure she wouldn't die while in their clutches, but would if she escaped. This may have been how her captors got Arya to take a magic suppressing drug so she couldn't contact anyone magically. On the verge of going mad on account of her suffering, furthered by her despair and the lack of compassion among her captors, Arya began hallucinating and seeing scenes from her past. It was revealed in Brisingr that a soldier gave her a white rose, which was the only kindness shown her in Gil'ead. Ultimately, Galbatorix, dissatisfied with Durza's inability to extract information from her, ordered Arya to be brought to Urû'baen, where he would interrogate her personally. Fortunately, events would prevent this, thereby saving Arya from being forced to yield to Galbatorix, and the slow, torturous death she would likely have suffered when she was of no further use. Later when Eragon rescued her, he saw the horrifying traces of torture that Durza inflicted on her, :"The elf's arm was mottled with a layer of bruises and cuts; some half healed, others fresh and oozing. Eragon shook his head in anger and pulled the sleeve up higher. The injuries continued to her shoulder. With trembling fingers, he unlaced the back of her shirt, dreading what might be under it. As the leather slipped off, Murtagh cursed. The elf's back was strong and muscled, but it was covered in a layer of scabs that made her skin look like dry, cracked mud. She had been whipped mercilessly and branded with hot irons in the shape of claws. Where her skin was still intact, it was purple and black from numerous beatings." However, in the movie, there seemed to be no visible signs of abuse on her, save for the wound that Durza had pierced above her breasts on her sternum. The movie also changed a big part in the plot: when Eragon had rescued Arya and journeyed to the Varden, she was unconscious the whole time in the book, but in the movies, she was conscious and collapsed later in the journey due to Durza's poison. Rescue While traveling with Brom, and later Murtagh, Eragon had visions of Arya in her cell while he was sleeping. Arya believed that, during the time she was imprisoned, her spirit searched for familiar presences so that she could be saved by them. Due to Saphira's connection with Eragon, she believed she reached out to him because she had grown accustomed to Saphira's presence while traveling with the dragon's egg. Eragon was heavily impacted by his visions of this mysterious lady. When he was captured by Durza, and imprisoned in the same prison as the Elf, he met her face-to-face for the first time. When Murtagh and Saphira staged a daring rescue mission, Eragon insisted that Arya come along with them, despite the difficulties this might incur upon their travels. When Eragon and Murtagh attempted to move her to a bed one night during their travels, her sleeve tore on a branch and revealed numerous cuts and bruises. After further investigation, they found her entire body beaten, branded, and scarred from long periods of torture. Arya remained in a self-induced comatose state, which slowed the effects of the deadly poison within her. Mentally communicating with Eragon, however, she informed him that unless they could reach the Varden, who had the antidote - Tunivor's Nectar - she would die within three or four days. Farthen Dûr The trio (Murtagh, Eragon and Saphira), managed to deliver Arya to the Varden in Farthen Dûr in time for her to be saved. She was treated back to health and was the one who tested Eragon in his trial for swordsmanship. Arya also fought in the battle between the Varden and the Kull. Before the battle, she explained to Eragon that elven women were unlike human women, who would flee when danger arrived. Arya went up to the dragonhold with Eragon and Saphira, and whilst Eragon went down the slide beside Vol Turin to confront Durza, Arya helped take off Saphira's damaged armor. Once the armor was off, Arya broke the Isidar Mithrim with magic and distracted Durza long enough for Eragon to kill him. Ellesméra and The Burning Plains After the battle and the havoc wreaked by the death of Ajihad, Arya accompanied Eragon to Ellesméra, where she reconciled with her estranged mother. Her feelings towards Eragon, however, began to grow cool as he approached her with unwanted admiration. Following the Blood-Oath Celebration, she returned to the Varden and aided them in preparing for attack by Galbatorix's forces. She fought at the Battle of The Burning Plains and was, along with Nasuada, the first one to hear Murtagh's claim, from Eragon, that Eragon was the son of Morzan. Assistance in the Empire Following Eragon and Roran's rescue of Katrina in Helgrind, Arya set out to find Eragon, who had stayed behind to kill the last Ra'zac. She found him and traveled back with him, encountering some soldiers and fighting them. Eragon's hand was injured in the fight and Arya healed it, even though he was perfectly capable of doing it himself, and told him she was glad he had fought by her side. After they had made camp, they discussed what it is like to kill and what suffering is. Eragon and Arya also held hands for a short while after Arya reveals her former closeness with Fäolin. During this conversation, Eragon also decided to use magic and song to transform a seed into a lily, which he presented to Arya, who was very pleased by the gift. Arya and Eragon also encountered strange, glowing spirits in the same night, which showed their gratitude to Eragon (for "freeing" the spirits trapped within Durza) by transforming the lily Eragon had given to Arya into living gold. Battle of Feinster During the Battle of Feinster, Arya and Blödhgarm infiltrated the city to open the magically locked gates from the inside, thus letting the Varden into the city. On infiltration, the two of them ran into three spellcasters who contacted soldiers then distracted the two of them while the soldiers arrived. The soldiers surrounded Blödhgarm and Arya, and would have killed them by sheer weight of numbers had Eragon and Saphira not arrived and scared away the soldiers. During this siege, Eragon quickly revealed to Roran and Arya that his father was Brom. This put their minds at ease of Eragon's heritage. Slaying of Varaug After meeting back up with Eragon and Saphira, the trio found the three escaped spellcasters in the top of the castle trying to summon a Shade. The trio killed the spellcasters but failed to stop the Shade from being summoned. The Shade immediately named himself Varaug and mentally struck at Eragon, Saphira and Arya all at the same time. During their mental struggle, Eragon and Saphira had a vision of Glaedr and Oromis, allowing the Shade to choke Arya. Eragon then came out of his vision to see Arya on the verge of death and struck at the Shade mentally. While Varaug was occupied with Eragon, Arya stabbed him through the heart, killing him. Her victory celebration was short-lived when Eragon informed her of Oromis and Glaedr's deaths, and she fell into Eragon's arms with grief. When Eragon showed her Glaedr's Eldunarí, Arya spoke to it in the Ancient Language, and the burning glow of the heart, containing Glaedr's spirit, seemed to calm down. Personal information Romance Arya confirmed she valued Fäolin, a male elf, but never admitted more than that. He died protecting her from Durza and the Urgals in [[Prologue: Shade of Fear|the prologue in Eragon]]. In Brisingr, Arya's relationship with Eragon became very friendly and very close. There are also several places in Brisingr and Eldest where hints suggest that Arya actually does have feelings for Eragon. Some include: suddenly running to Helgrind when Eragon didn't come back, healing Eragon's hand when he was perfectly capable of healing his own hand and looking away embarrassed and saying, "I am glad you were by my side today, Eragon", transferring energy to him in the battle with the men who feel no pain and almost saying something strong to him, greeting him when he joined the Varden in Feinster but not Saphira, and hugging him in the end for so long in her grief at Oromis's death, especially when she never allowed such contact between them. Also in Eldest, in the chapter Image of Perfection, after Arya shattered Eragon's first fairth and left with Orik, Oromis mentioned to Eragon that he had no doubt that Arya is fond of him, and just a moment later he also said that she would give up her own happiness for the greater good.' '''Hinting even further, and bigger, that Arya had strong feelings for Eragon. Arya also shared a lot of personal information with Eragon when they were around the campfire, describing how she believed she was going insane, seeing all sorts of mirages and visions. Saphira also uses the same tone of voice she uses with Eragon when speaking with Arya, which suggests Saphira would like her and Eragon to become mates. Speaking for Arya and Eragon is what Christopher Paolini himself has said: "And one of the nice things about their (Roran and Katrina's) relationship is when the series begins and when we first start seeing scenes from Roran's point of view in Eldest, he's already courted Katrina, he's already won Katrina and we don't need to see them going through that. They already have a relationship. Of course when he rescues her then in this book (Brisingr), it's just sort of a confirmation of what they both already knew. So I get to show a kind of different relationship with them then exists between say, Eragon and Arya, who are just sort of dancing around each other." In ''Inheritance, the proof of reciprocated feelings began when Arya and Eragon met after Fírnen hatched for her. This was illustrated when they shared their true names to each other as well as Arya's favorable reaction when she sees Eragon's second fairth of her. However, due to the circumstances of Arya committing to serving the elves as their queen, and of Eragon committing to leaving Alagaësia to rebuild the Riders and the dragons in a safe and defensible environment, they knew that they could not be together. They separated after a sad farewell on the boat from Eragons prophetic vision (seen in both Eragon and Inheritance). Powers Arya was very highly trained in magic and swordplay during her first thirty years, until she was strong enough to guard Saphira's egg. She was a master of the blade, and, as an elf, possessed speed and strength beyond that of any human, save Galbatorix, and later, Murtagh and Eragon. She also possessed a very advanced knowledge of magic; she was able to summon the essence of silver, (demonstrating complete mastery of the object) something even the Twins couldn't do. She also had the power to smash the Isidar Mithrim, a sixty foot gem, with her sword, and hold the fragments in the air after a freefall of nearly a mile to prevent them from crushing Eragon (though she fainted from the overuse of magic afterward). She stated near the end of the Eragon that she believed she was powerful enough to defeat a Shade, which she eventually did with help from Eragon, becoming the fourth Shadeslayer in history. This was due to her training, her skills honed to the extent that she is more fluent with magic than Eragon. Her magic is green in color, which is shown when she broke the Star Sapphire while preventing the pieces from hitting Eragon. Arya was also very skilled in the use of mental powers. She was able to defend her mind and strike out with it even when unconscious and poisoned, and could even contact someone on the other side of Alagaësia. When Murtagh attacked the Varden, Arya was one of the thirteen elven spellcasters to join forces against him (the others being Blödhgarm and eleven other elf spellweavers). With their enormous combined power, they managed to drive Murtagh away, but could not capture him. Arya was severely fatigued after contributing so much energy to the effort. As an elf, Arya's senses were also very developed, better than Eragon's. When Fírnen hatched for Arya she could draw upon his strength for added power. Also there was an emerald in the pommel of her new sword Támerlein which contains energy. Personality Arya was usually stoic, impassive and reserved; giving no hint as to what her emotions might be. When she did show them they tended to be very strong. She refused most questions about her past to people who did not know her identity already, and even then treated most of them coldly and indifferently, including Eragon and her mother, and with a very serious attitude. Her span of tolerance was short, and she frequently became annoyed or impatient with Eragon. She also tended to be opinionated and outspoken, often arguing with the dwarves because of their difference in beliefs, stating that unlike them, the elves do not mutter to the air for help. Arya appeared to hold traditional human gender roles in distaste, and reminded Eragon on more than one occasion that she was not a "helpless female". She also mentioned during Brisingr that even after seventy years among them, she still didn't understand why humans believe men and women should wear different things. Perhaps because of her seventy year separation from her people and the death of her companions at the hands of Durza, Arya became solitary, aloof, and withdrawn. She said herself that she had always been of a "solitary disposition". When among the Varden, or even the elves, she tended not to have company and, on occasion, appeared uncomfortable among other elves. Most of the time she kept to herself and out of other peoples' company. After returning to the elves, she opened up more to Eragon and became happier. In Brisingr they talked all night, and talked more openly about their feelings and past experiences with each other. In one instance, Arya healed a minor wound of Eragon's, though he could have easily healed it himself. This showed Arya might be beginning to feel the same way about Eragon that he does for her. Before Eragon and Murtagh engage in Brisingr, she pauses before telling Eragon something important. Unlike the rest of her people, she was direct and practical in speech, rarely wasting breath with expressions or similes, and was not bothered with the idea of using animal products such as leather. Despite her solitary disposition, she was very dedicated to her people and cause, enduring endless tortures to keep the secrets of the elves out of the Empire's hands, and even willing to die for no reason other than to deny Galbatorix. She also seemed to feel a sense of duty in protecting or helping Eragon and Saphira at any opportunity. This was largely due to the Yawë that she took upon herself. Physical Description Arya was described as a stunningly beautiful elf with slanted green eyes, long raven-black hair, and tawny skin. She was taller than most men. Her hair is sometimes held back by a leather strap when outside of Ellesméra; when outside Ellesméra, she dresses in plain black leather. She wears a sword at her hip and carries her bow on her back. When in Ellesméra, she allows her hair to flow freely and does not carry any weapons. She wears elven soft tunics, felt pants and soft socks (in the book she is mentioned to have worn a green tunic cinched at the waist with a girdle adorned with moonstones). She also has the Yawë tattooed on her left shoulder in indigo ink. Like most elves, she has angular features, slanting eyebrows, narrow shoulders and pointed ears. She is said to have small feet and slender hands. Family Arya's family was one of the several royal houses in Ellesméra. Arya's family, whose line possibly dated back to Queen Tarmunora, had been in power for many years. Tarmunora was succeeded by Dellanir, Arya's grandmother, implying that Tarmunora was of the same elven house. However, Tarmunora could have handed the throne to another royal house. Dellanir ruled for centuries before voluntarily abdicating in favor of her son, Evandar. Evandar then became king and mated with an Elf princess, Islanzadí, who gave birth to Arya. Evandar died at the hands of either Galbatorix or one of the Forsworn in the Battle of Illirea, during the Rider War, and Islanzadí ruled after him. It is unclear how many family members Arya has apart from her mother; however, Arya has stated that she has no brothers or sisters. The only other member of the same House mentioned, and that only in passing, was named Niduen. Niduen sent a gift to Eragon when he arrived in Ellesméra, but it is uncertain what relation Niduen was to Arya. Titles * Drottning - After the death of Izlanzadí, Arya is crowned queen. * Dröttningu - Daughter of the queen of the elves that she is not a princess as the ruler of the elves is not selected by inheritance, as stated in the fourth book * Elves' Ambassador to the Varden - for work with the Varden * Dragon-egg courier - for time spent ferrying Saphira' egg between Farthen Dur and Ellesméra * Shadeslayer - for defeat of the Shade Varaug * Shur'tugal - in the end of Inheritance she becomes a rider. * Dragonkiller- 'for killing Shruikan ''Dröttning and Dröttningu are used as titles in Christopher Paolini's fiction, as opposed to representing a surname or name of the House. "House Dröttning" is a misnomer; Drottning means 'Queen' in Old Norse (as well as modern Swedish), which Paolini's Ancient Language borrows heavily from. Dröttning in the broader sense may refer to a 'female sovereign', 'the spouse of the ruler' or simply mean 'mistress'. The word has survived in modern usage in Norwegian, Swedish, Icelandic and Danish where it means 'Queen'. The word drottning in Old Norse shares etymological roots with drottin which means 'lord', 'ruler', 'chief'. (See the link below). Drottin is now out of usage in modern descendants of Old Norse as it was replaced by Konungr, which particularly means 'king'. Dröttning is Islanzadí's title. There is a clear distinction between the two titles "Dröttning" and "Dröttningu": these terms are never used interchangeably and neither is this a case of typographical error. This can be seen from a number of occasions in the book Eldest: In each case Arya is Dröttningu while Islanzadí is Dröttning. In ancient Norse, the word "Drottningu" means 'princess' while "Drottning" refers to 'queen.' However, according to the books, the Ancient Language translation that "Arya Dröttningu" does not mean Princess Arya. In addition, the structure of the invented Ancient Language is notable. The grammar dictates that the principal noun precedes the adjective or the helping noun. This is similar to French, Spanish, and Italian. The case is exactly opposite in English (hence creating the misleading impression that Dröttning is the surname). * Vinr Alfakyn, not Alfakyn Vinr (Vinr = Friend; Alfakyn = Elves/Elfkind literal transliteration is Friend Elf but actual translation is Elf Friend). * Du Fells Nangoroth (Fells = Mountains (Old Norse); Nangoroth = Blasted) * Du Fyrn Skulblaka (Fyrn = War; Skulblaka = Dragon); * Agaeti Blodhren (Agaeti = Celebration (Old Norse); Blodhren = Blood-Oath (Blodh = blood - Old Norse)); * Du Vollr Eldrvarya (Vollr = Plains/Fields/Grounds (Old Norse); Eldrvarya = Burning (Eldr = fire - Old Norse)). * Eragon states that the Du Vrangr Gata are ignorant, as correctly they should be named Du Gata Vrangr, where Gata = Path and Vrangr = Wandering. When he pays his tribute to the dead king Hrothgar he says, "Stydja unin mor'ranr Hrothgar Konungr" not Konungr Hrothgar. * Therefore, the correct usage is Islanzadí Dröttning, not Dröttning Islanzadí; likewise Arya Dröttningu, not Dröttningu Arya. * It would also seem inappropriate to call Evandar, a male elf, Evandar Dröttning (which is a feminine word). If the situation arises, he would likely be called formally as Evandar Konungr. The system of giving family or last names is very different in the fictional Alagaësia from the real English-speaking world: * Dwarves introduce themselves as a person's son. e.g.: Orik, Thrifk's son; Thorv, Brokk's son. * Elves customarily introduce themselves as hailing from such and such House. e.g.: Lifaen of House Rilvenar, Vanir of House Haldthin, Bellaen of House Miolandra, Oromis of house Thrandurin. * Some humans and dwarves have been referred to by patronyms/metronyms, adding the suffix sson or sdaughter to their father's or mother's name. e.g.: Roran Garrowsson, Katrina Ismirasdaughter. This practice is followed in present day in Nordic countries, where the corresponding suffix for a woman is sdottir after her father's name. Further evidence—''Eldest'', Bellaen's note to Eragon (pg. 241, 242). He introduces himself as from House Miolandra. However he wrote that Niduen was from Islanzadí's House, as opposed to Niduen of House Dröttning. It would also be incorrect to write Niduen Dröttning or Niduen Dröttningu, as she isn't the sovereign of the elves or the heir incumbent and may not be royalty—therefore the title wouldn't apply in her case. For further reference please see the Zoega Old Icelandic dictionary and Cleasby Vigfusson Old Icelandic dictionary.Northvegr Foundation's website Real-world connections Similarities * Arya is similar to J. R. R. Tolkien's Arwen in The Lord of the Rings. * Arya's name in Old Persian means "noble" while Arwen's name means "noble maiden" * Arya is also comparable to ''Star Wars Leia Organa Solo, who was originally intended to be Luke's love interest. * Arya is also a prominent character in the George R. R. Martin saga, A Song of Ice and Fire (Arya Stark on Wikipedia) Other * Arya was portrayed by Sienna Guillory in the film version of Eragon. Her portrayal of Arya has been criticized because she had no pointed ears, and her hair color is lighter than stated in the books. * Arya appears to be more romantically interested in Eragon in the movie than as described in the book. * The word "Arya" itself is a Sanskrit and Avestan/Old Persian word that means "noble". * Arya is one of the most-criticized characters of Inheritance. It is argued that her character is one-dimensional, as Christopher Paolini focuses more on her beauty and skills in battle than her personality. The 'scene' in Eldest when she attacks a dwarven priest's religious beliefs have also been criticized, as it shows a degree of intolerance that an experienced diplomat such as Arya should not express. * Arya is a Sanskrit word that was used in ancient India for expressing reverence, as in 'Sir' in English. References de:Arya es:Arya Dröttningu fi:Arya nl:Arya pl:Arya ru:Арья Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Magic users Category:Varden Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Dragon Riders